


Sacrifices were made

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But in the end we won.





	Sacrifices were made

Our story starts minutes after the Battle of Hogwarts, Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime are discussing the battle.

Rubeus frowned. "We lost half of the giants."

Olympe sighed. "Yes, sacrifices were made; my 'airy friend."

Rubeus said, "People die during war and in the end, we won."

Olympe smiled. "Exactly, look at ze bright side. We won ze battle and ze war."

Rubeus beamed, "And now we have our whole lives ahead of us withot' The Dark Lord around."

Olympe grinned. "'Zat is ze spirit!"


End file.
